


My Reality: Your Plaything

by DforDeejay (orphan_account)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DforDeejay
Summary: The story of Doki Doki but with Monika being less of a heartless psycho and more of a misunderstood girl with a heart, controlled by her coding.





	1. Chapter 1

Cover Design by DforDeejay and Mustache_Cheese

Contains spoilers for the game ' _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ ' 

  **This book is not suitable for children or for those who are easily disturbed.**


	2. The Title Sequence

**Darkness.**

That's what I opened my eyes to. Normally, it would be a bright sunny day, or the face of someone you love. But not for me. All I saw was an eerie black, with an occasional dim flash. I opened my mouth to say something, and no voice came out. I tried again. And again. Nothing. I brought up my hands to my face to shout louder. But I could not feel my hands. I had no hands. _What the hell is going on?!_ I tried to think. But I could not even think! My mind felt like it was disembodied from my body, or what remains of it. In its place are a bunch of words. I did not know what they meant, nor why I knew them. But I have to find a way out. I just had to.

_But why?_ I had nowhere to go. I have no recollection of who I was prior to being trapped in the void. I don't know if I am a boy or a girl. I closed my eyes (or thought I was), and focused. _I have to remember something. Anything! Come on, come on. **COME ON!**_

Then, I felt something. It was as though the void had been broken and I was living in a cardboard box, with the flaps opened to show... a bright light. And then I looked down. My body was materialising. The void folded around me to form lanky appendages, a tight torso, and to my surprise, some curvaceous features. My face felt soft, my head felt heavy. Not the _I'm-sleepy_ kind of heavy, but more of a physical _I-can-feel-something-on-my-head_ kind. It was long brown hair. And it was silky soft to the touch "Wow..." I sighed. My voice... it sealed everything that was happening to me.

I am a girl.

I looked down at my bare body and as though the void read my mind, it once again folded itself around me to form a navy blue skirt around my hips, a white blouse over my torso and a brown cotton blazer. Like magic, it buttoned itself to reveal a snazzy and comfortable school uniform. My hair tied itself back with a big white ribbon. Okay, so I'm a female schoolgirl. Interesting. And then I felt as though my brain was connected to a database. Memories came to me in torrents. I know who I am. I knew what my name was. Words had meaning. They formed sentences. And as I opened my mouth to speak, the void completely disintegrated and I was greeted by a brilliant flash of white with tufts of pastel pink. I could hear cheery music playing from somewhere. Without thinking, I struck a pose along with 3 other girls. _Yes! There are people here!_ But as I tried to say hi, I saw a side view of the girls.

They were flat. 2-dimensional cutouts of girls. My heart sank, and I bit back a silent curse. _Just when I thought I was not alone._

And I saw him. Staring at me. I tried to wave hello, but my arms were frozen in place. I was like a sentient mannequin. I was not sure if he was real either. There was a large screen separating the cutouts and me from him. A TV, perhaps? He was smiling at me. and moved his hand to something off-screen to his left. Instantly, I saw a white arrow whiz past and off my line of sight. I knew what they were called - cursors. I had knowledge of computers implanted too. I heard a click somewhere to my right. And a large pink box obstructed my vision. And over the loud music, I heard him hammering away at his keyboard. Once he finished, a new fact was implanted in my brain. His name is Jack. I tried to say, "Nice to meet you, Jack. My name is..." But I was tossed back into the void abruptly. He was still smiling, but not at me. Before the light closed in on me, I shouted my name to him.

"Monika! My name is-"

I wonder if he heard me. But I could not think anymore. My brain has once again disintegrated into the void. And with it, my consciousness.


End file.
